The present invention relates in general to identification cards and business forms, and, in particular, to an integrated card and business form assembly, and method of fabrication of same, on a label formation equipment/machines, or the like.
Identification cards, such as insurance identification cards, which are attached to business forms, have been known in the art for several years. Typically, such cards and business forms are each fabricated on independently located press operations and then united, or attached, to each other, at a third press. However, regardless of the number of presses used during such fabrication, the end product itself has resulted in various deficiencies.
Indeed, the identification cards are typically printed and cut from a roll of card stock, and then, the cut cards are applied to business forms via a "tipping operation"--wherein adhesive and the identification cards are sequentially applied to predetermined regions of the business forms. Inasmuch as such a procedure requires the application of adhesive to such predetermined regions on the business forms, followed by mechanical placement of the cards to such predetermined regions, it is not uncommon for 1) adhesive to extend beyond the periphery of the attached cards--thereby causing, among other things, business forms to stick together upon stacking; and 2) a lack of uniformity relative to the physical positioning of the cards on the respective business forms.
After the identification cards have been tipped onto the respective business forms, the combined cards and business forms are generally sent to an end user for further "client specific" indicia to be applied directly onto the identification cards, and in some instances, to the business forms as well. For example, if the identification cards are to be used as "insurance cards" (e.g., for State Farm, Allstate, etc.) the insurance companies will need to apply additional indicia (e.g., name of person insured, type of coverage, coverage period) to the identification cards and/or business forms. Accordingly, such indicia is typically applied via a high speed laser printer--such as a Siemens 2140 or 2200 printer--wherein such a printer employs a drum/roller and a floating laser head.
As the combined cards and business forms are fed into the printer, the face of the cards actually come into contact with the surface of the drum. Over time, the edge of the identification cards, which are generally in a non-planar relationship with the adjacent surface of the associated business forms, eventually wearing damaging grooves into the surface of the drum--thereby requiring premature replacement of the drum. Furthermore, as the identification cards pass over the drum, it is not uncommon for the edge/radius of the card to partially lift off of the corresponding business form, and, in turn, potentially catch on a component within the printer--thereby resulting in a jam, or even damage to the printing apparatus itself. Additionally, inasmuch as the top surface of the identification cards are at substantially different depths, relative to the top surface of the business form they are attached, the laser head applying such additional indicia is not always capable of adjusting to such differences at a speed fast enough to keep up with product movement through the high speed printer. Accordingly, printing flaws are not uncommon.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an integrated card and business form assembly fabricated on label formation machines which produces a product having uniformly aligned identification cards on the business forms.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an integrated card and business form assembly fabricated on label formation machines which substantially reduces the risk of the edge of the identification card causing damage and/or loss in production time to additional apparata (such as a high speed printer) which may be used for applying further identifying indicia thereon.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an integrated card and business form assembly fabricated on label formation machines wherein such fabrication can all be done on a single press to, in turn, avoid the need for separately located operations and, in turn to enable a substantial increase in production of such integrated cards and business forms.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, claims and Drawings.